Arena Rules and Definitions
A Casual Plea I do not like the term "OP" or "GodMod." In fact, I loathe that phrase. Fighting is one of the best things you can do to deepen the relationship between the writer and the character. You can relinquish it in one gesture if you even think of the phrase "They Godmodded!" The very minute you begin to think about accusing the opponent of 'godmodding' you are backed into a corner -- you have lost. However, I do understand that some things cannot be done and it isn't always fair, so I will not overlook this delicate matter, do not fear. I honestly believe 'if you can dish it, I can take it.' There is no other option for me as a writer. I am going to prove to you beyond any doubt, though what I am about to describe, that you can have fun when fighting, that anyone can fight, and win, regardless of the physical ability of the character, that fighting doesn't always have to end in an argument, and that it actually is possible to deepen a character just by fighting. Fighting requires a deep understanding of not only your characters abilities, but also how you think as a writer. Not only do you have to be prepared for whatever the opponent is throwing at you, your character has to have the mental capacity to defend against it, none-the-less counter it. If you fight a good fight, then you have stepped outside of your boundaries and any fence you have put up for yourself as a writer, only to realize that you did do something good. It's not always about winning; sometimes a defeat is better than a win. Most importantly, a good fighter has to know when to give up, when to step outside of their comfort zone and say: "Ok. I concede. I value the relationship I have with my character (and maybe my opponent) more than my ego; this is pointless." That is what fighting is about, that is what I will show you. Open your mind and listen carefully to what I am about to say. "OP," "Godmod," "Metagame," "Omni-Controlling," "Hey! You can't do that!" This is going to be the overall definition, there is to be no changing it, there is to be no arguing about it, it is absolute. A "Godmod," or doing something "OP," entails that the character and/or characters controlled by the player explicitly stepped out of its boundaries by acting in place of the opposing character and/or characters without the express consent of the opponent. I will do you all justice by giving an example, but no more. 1. =Punches your face= That is violating the absolute rule by stating that the opponents face was punched. The character and writer have no idea if they actually did punch the opponent's face. They forced that action, which was obviously outside of the boundaries of the character, upon the opposing character. Therefore it is a violation. 2. =Threw a rock at your face.= This does not violate the absolute rule. It clearly states the intent to throw a rock; it did not usurp an action onto the opponent and is therefore not a violation. What's in store There are going to be several completely differnet ways to fight, and several old ones. I promise a fighting style for every character and every situation. You choose which one best fits you, and you fight on your own terms. Fighting in the Arena will turn out to be a way that you can depen your character as a writer, and a way for your character to get their rage out at the world -- or not. Take a look. Classic BE DETAILED Classic - No Rules BE DETAILED Classic - Custom Rules BE DETAILED Classic - +NPC BE DETAILED Royal This is meant to be selective, of those who have 'royal' mind, a 'royal' body, and a 'royal' spirit. I am not segregating those who are not actually of royalty. But only those royal will see the benefit of fighting this way. After all, are we not the character as well? People required for every match include two or more judges, and the fighters. An audience of your peers is strongly recommended as they can also play a role in the fight. Each fighter begins at 100% Strategic Value (or SV). The only way their SV will be lowered is if they do something that is not in the best interest of the character. The Judges will be watching and will deduct SV according to the severity of the actual mistake. Whomever is affected will always have one chance to privately argue each decision, but must be aware that his/her argument does not necessary guarantee them a freebee. Those affected by a judge's ruling must make a case and present it to the judges. The case must be prepared beforehand and adequately explain why their action was, indeed, in their benefit and/or a neutral action that affected and will not affect anyone in the near future. They are allowed nothing more. However, if there is an active audience of peers, they can make the decision if more than two thirds of them agree that the judges ruling was ill-made and/or simply wrong. The audience begins a short discussion to last no longer than an hour; each member of the audience states his/her case and no more. Then, after all cases are made, the audience casts their vote to overrule the judge’s decision. If the vote is unanimous, then the judge’s decision is revoked and the SV taken away for that particular situation is returned. The fight will then continue as normal. An audience is classified official as 4 or more people actively watching and following the entire fight. An action that is not in the best interest of the character does not always mean an attack, it should be known. It is merely the conscious decision of the writer to put the character they are using in an unbeneficial place. The first player to reach 0% SV will lose. You cannot gain SV in a normal Royal match, you cannot re-do a post, and there, as per usual, is a set time limit for each post. The standard definition of GodMod is to be used and active for all parts of the match. Royal - Opponent Pick BE DETAILED Royal - No Judges BE DETAILED Royal - No Veto BE DETAILED Royal - +NPC BE DETAILED Strategic BE DETAILED Strategic - Void BE DETAILED Strategic - Void No Rules BE DETAILED Strategic - Random BE DETAILED Strategic - Random +NPC BE DETAILED Companion BE DETAILED Companion - Chaos BE DETAILED Companion - Hopeless BE DETAILED Companion - Dual-Team BE DETAILED Companion - Dual-Team Hopeless Epic and Sealed